Jack vs Jack
by mermermonkey5
Summary: Frank makes a cloning machine that clones Jack. Ty uses this clone to destroy the Wasabi Warriors by getting Jack thrown out of the dojo. Jack soon finds out about the clone and soon has to fight for his life against well... himself (Kick in later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been so look long since I've written a fanfic. I dont know if I want to continue my other fanfic unless y'all want me to. I have decided to make a new one so hope you enjoy!**

_chapter 1: Prologe_

Jack's POV

"Jack run!" I heard my best friend Kim yell to me. So I ran a little faster. No matter how far I run I still can't get away from _him_. This might sound a little crazy but I'm running from my evil clone. Crazy right? You'll understand once I tell you how this whole thing started...

Frank's POV:

I was so excited to tell my sensei Ty about my latest creation. I finally reach the Black Dragon's dojo and I see Ty. "Ty you'll never believe what I created!" I said to him jumping up and down like a little boy on Christmas. Ty looked at me not interested which made me a little unhappy, but wait till he sees my machine. "I made this!" I take the cloth off and reveal a big cloning machine. "Frank what is this?!" Ty asked actually surprised. I smirked, "This is a cloning machine I stayed up all night making!" He starts to look curious walking around the machine. "Can this thing help destroy the Wasabi Warriors?" He asked. I smirked again. "Of course it can that is why I made it." I explained to the now mischievous man. "My plan is we clone Jack and make him be a part of the Black Dragon's." I explained to Ty. He put up his index finger, "Or we can clone Jack and get him thrown out of the dojo." He added. We bother laughter evil. "How do we clone Jack?" Ty asked. I pull a piece of Jack's hair. "We use this!" I showed Ty the hair. "How did you get a piece of JACK'S HAIR?!" He said putting emphasis on Jack because he does have nice hair. "I pulled off him while he wasn't looking." I told him. I then put the piece of hair into the machine then pull the lever on the side. I start to laugh evil but Ty looks at me weird. Why does everyone hate my evil laugh?! Suddenly the door of the machine opened and smoke came out. HOLY CRAP IT WORKED! A clone Jack came out. "Who am I and who are you?!" The clone asked in a deep tone. "Im your master and you must destroy the Wasabi Warriors!" Ty told him. The clone then walked out the doors. This might be the start of the END of the Wasabi Warriors!

**I hate cliffhangers too but I will make chapter 2 as quickly as possible. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter.** _Enjoy_** :)**

**_Chapter 2: I didn't do it (AN: lol I just realized the chapter title was Olivia's new show!) _**

Jack's POV

I was running as fast as I could to the dojo. Kim called me saying Rudy need all of us immediately! So that's why I **running** my heart out.

I finally reach the dojo and open the doors. I walk I to see the most horrifying thing I could ever see. The dojo was completely trashed, everything was ruined. Everyone had the same look of shocking their faces. Rudy was on his knees. "My dojo..no.." He said quietly. Then He got up with an angry look on his face. "WHO DID THIS!?" He yelled at us. We all just stood there with our heads down. Rudy sighed then his head popped right back up. "The security cameras!" He yelled then ran into his office. We all ran in with him. After a free clicks on the computer a video started to play of a guy with a black hood smashing the whole place up. "Wait Rudy zoom in on the face." Kim told Rudy. He did it and we finally made out the face which everyone was surprised of. "Jack!?" They all said. They all stared at me. What!?

~TIME BREAK~

They all stared at me with shock and anger, I didn't know what to say. "Jack how could you!?" Rudy yelled at me. "Rudy I SWEAR I didn't do it!" I said putting my hands up in defense. "Who else's could have your face then?!" He yelled back at me. I just sighed and so did Rudy. "Jack I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." Rudy said sternly. "NO!" The gang yelled. I feel like I'm going to cry. But I say, "ok. Goodbye Rudy." He nodded to me in sadness and the gang stood there as I walked out of the Dojo. I get home and slam the door and throw a vase at the wall. My dad isn't here and he'd probably do the same thing if he was banned from his dojo. "WHO DID THIS TO ME!? WHO?! WELL WHO EVER DID IT CONGRATS AT RUINING MY LIFE!? SCREW YOU!" I yell with anger. I fall to the floor punching the ground the. I just laid there. This had to be the worst day of my life. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. I got up and stomped over there and was going to try to nicely tell the person to go away until I saw who it was. "Kim!? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised and nervous. She gave me a small sad smile. "Rudy canceled practice after you left and I came to make sure you didn't tear up the place." She chuckled. I could help but laugh too. "Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck. " Did you hear all that?" I asked her she nodded. There was an awkward silence until I said something. "Can I ask you something?" "Anything." She said coming a little closer to me. "Do you really think that I destroyed the dojo?" I asked her. She sighed, "I don't know I mean you were on the cameras." I nodded. "I gotta go home but I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kim said to me. I smiled at her and waved. She walked away and I closed the door but I stopped when Kim said, "wait!" I opened the door back up. She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Just be careful ok?" She said to me with a small smile. And then she walked away.

AN: Awww a cute little kick moment. We'll I'm going to bed next chapter coming soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey girl hey! Soo here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: No Dojo, No Best Friend

Kim's POV:

I'm really worried about Jack. He looked so upset, I would be too but he's never been this upset like... EVER! I just now remembered I left something at the dojo. I ran to the dojo and found the item. I walked past the Black Dragon's dojo and saw the worst thing ever. Jack at the Black Dragon's! What the heck!? I turn my back and he's already joined our RIVAL dojo!? I try to hide but get near the door so I can hear what they're saying but not get caught. "Nice work on destroying the dojo!" Frank congratulated Jack. Frank and Ty told Jack to destroy the dojo!? He looked so innocent when I talked to him at his house. Ugh! I can't believe I kissed that jerk too! I quickly run back home. Wait till I get my hands on Jack at school tomorrow.

The Next Day...

(Still Kim's POV)

I go to school the next morning and find Jack. I glare at him while he's not looking. I gotta find a way to talk to him in private, but how? I could pull him into the janitor's closet. Nah people would think that we were making out. I know! I'll pull him into the empty hallway that no one ever goes to, EVER! Not even teachers. I smirk at my idea but I'm still angry. Gotta find Jack now!

Jack's POV:

Kim is pulling my arm taking me somewhere and she seems really angry. She takes us too the hallway where no one EVER goes. Once we get there she let's go of my arm and faces me with a furious look on her face. "What the heck Jack!?" She yells at me. "What did I do!?" I slightly yell back at her. "You know what you did!" She yelled poking my chest. "I have no idea what your-" I got cut off with her saying, "You at the Black Dragon's dojo last night!" Ok first I didn't destroy the dojo and now she says I went to our rival dojo!? "I swear to you I WASNT there and I didn't destroy the dojo either, something's going on." I said curiously. Kim was still furious,"Your a jerk that's too afraid to admit that your lying that's what's going on!" I get a little ticked off and offended. "Why won't you believe me you know I'd never do any of that?!" I say too her a little ticked. "I don't know what to believe now! You've lost the dojo, and now you lost me." She said then walked away. She's right and now lost my best friend and the dojo.

AN: Sad cliffhanger... Poor Jack :( but it gets better in a couple more chapters so don't you worry! Gotta go bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I feel like is should make these chapters longer but then there wouldn't be a lot of chapters, and the story would be short. I'll try to do the best I can but anyways, here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: A Clone?

Jack's POV:

I now feel like my life is ending. None of this stuff makes since! The guy on the camera looked JUST like me, but It wasn't me.

Unless I sleep walk or something.

My eyes weren't closed though.

Ugh! This is so FRICKEN confusing!

Is this a dream? Because I'm pretty sure none of this would ever happen in real life. And there's NO WAY it's a clone because that wouldn't happen either! Wait, I might be sounding crazy right now but what if it is a clone. I mean someone who's very smart could probably...

MILTON!

I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner! Maybe he would know something about a cloning machine.

I get out my phone and dial his number. It starts to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I need to ask you something."

He paused, "Meet me at my house."

~TIME BREAK~

"A cloning machine? I mean it's possible but you got to have the knowledge." Milton states.

"Your smart, would you know how?" I asked him. He thought for a second until his face brightened. He goes to a draw and gets out a piece of paper.

"These are all the shops at Seaford that sell machine parts, we could ask if anyone used materials to build a cloning machine." Milton explained showing me the piece of paper.

"What do you need to build a cloning machine?" I asked curiously. Milton looked like he didn't know and that surprised me.

"It's been a long time since anyone has tried to build a cloning machine." He answered. "Why?" "Because it's impossible to make one." Crap. Well If Milton doesn't know, who would be smart enough to invent a cloning machine?

"I don't think the store list will help us then." I said to him. "Probably not. Hey didn't you get in a fight with Kim because she said she saw you at the Black Dragon's dojo?" Milton questions me. I nodded. "And it wasn't me there." I added. "I know, but maybe it was your clone." He mysteriously says. "What are you trying to say?" I ask him. "The clone of you was created by the Black Dragons!" He answers in an obvious tone.

Why couldn't I have thought of that.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER... AGAIN! Sorry but isn't the story getting exciting!?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm getting real in to this story and I hope y'all are to! Anyways here's the 5th chapter!

Chapter 5: Sneaking In- Part 1

Jack's POV:

"Do you think the Black Dragons ACTUALLY made a cloning machine?" I ask Milton to be sure. "To be honest no, but what Kim said she saw was true it might be possible." Milton explained with a shrug. Milton might be right... KIM! She might've seen a machine when she saw 'me' at the Black Dragons.

"Give me your phone."

Milton passes me his phone and I dial Kim's number. "Who are you calling?" He asked. "Kim." I answered.

"Why not use your phone?"

"Because She's mad at me and won't answer."

"But won't she hang up if she hears it's you on my phone?"

"Milton shut up."

The phone starts to ring. "Hey Milton." I hear Kim answer. "Kim it's Jack." I hear her sigh with a little anger. "Why are you using Milton's phone, don't u have your own?" She asked. "That's not important right now. Ok when you saw 'me' at the Black Dragon's Dojo did you see a machine in there?" I asked her. She paused for a second. "I don't know I guess, why do you want to know anyways?" She asked.

"Do you want to help us break in?" I asked her. I see Milton mouth "What!?" To me and I glare at him. "Fine but I'm only going because I hate the Black Dragons." She agreed. I cheered a little bit. "Hey! Don't think I'm not mad at you anymore." She added then hung up.

"Are you crazy!?" Milton yelled at me. "What are you afraid?" I smirked. He sighs and puts his head down, "I hate it when give comebacks with a smirk." He mumbled. I smiled.

"We leave at 10 pm."

A/N: I've decided to make this chapter a little longer ;)

Still Jack's POV:

Once it was 10 pm, Milton and I got Kim and we headed towards the Mall.

"Dang it the gates are closed!" Milton whined. Kim and I both look at Milton with a 'duh' facial expression. "That's because it's 10 o clock at night genius." Kim said to Milton. "Didn't y'all know the Mall closes at 9?" He asked. "Yeah but it's the only way we can get into the Black Dragons Dojo with no one around." I explained to him.

"How do we get over?" Milton questioned.

I notice we were standing next to a tree that was about the gates height. I jump and grab onto a branch and pull my self up. I look down at Kim and Milton. "This is our only option, give me one your hands." I told them holding out my hand. "Uh Kim you should go first just in case." Milton stutters. Kim rolls her eyes then jumps up to grab my hand and I pull her up next to me on the branch.

"Will the branch be able to hold all three of us?" Milton asks nervously. "Just gimme your hand." Kim demanded holding out her hand and we both pull Milton up. We then go to the next branch until we finally come to the branch nearest to the top of the gate. I jump over the gate and land perfectly on my feet. Kim does the same then we both look up at Milton, scared out of his mind. "Just jump Milton!" I said to him. And without thinking he quickly jumped off the branch surprisingly landing perfectly on the ground. Milton a double fist in the air saying,"I did it!" Kim and I chuckle then we head to the Black Dragon's Dojo.

A/N: ok this is a good place to stop. I might make more chapters soon because I have SOOOOO many ideas for this story. Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok let's just get to chapter 6. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6: Sneaking In- Part 2

Jack's POV:

We finally reach the Black Dragon's Dojo. "Ok we can unlock the door or go through roof it doesn't matter, The Black Dragons don't have any intruder alarms." Kim included.

This should be easy then.

"How do we unlock the door?" I asked. "Alright step aside, let me work my magic." Milton said with a cocky tone. I hear a few clicks the. Finally the door opens.

I don't want to ask.

We go inside and shut the door behind us. "Do you see a machine anywhere?" I whisper to them. Kim shakes her head. "I found it!" I heard Milton say. We find Milton standing in front of a big machine. "I know about this cloning machine!" Milton states. "A cloning machine?" Kim asks in shock. "I'll explain it to you later." I say back to her.

"What cloning machine is it?" I ask Milton. "It's called the CloneXE024."

(A/N: I made up the name, I did my best!)

"What does XE stand for?" I curiously ask. "Extra Evil. Once something is cloned in this machine, the clone becomes extremely dangerous. That's why this machine became illegal." Milton explained. "The Black Dragons invented an illegal cloning machine!?" I say very shocked. "Ok I'm confused. Who did they illegally clone?" Kim asked in a scared voice.

"Why don't you turn around and find out." A deep voice said from behind us. We all turn around to see... Me?

"You! You have my face!" I yelled.

"Yeah well I'm about to break it." The clone through a punch at me but I quickly ducked before he could hit me. "So, you destroyed our dojo and got me thrown out?!" I angrily yell. "No dip Sherlock!" He said back and with that he threw a kick at me that I blocked too. He punched me in the side really hard that it made me fall to the ground. I held my side and winced in pain.

"Are you gonna give up, wimp." The clone laughed at me. While he wasn't looking, I kicked his legs making him fall to the ground. He groaned in pain. He started to cough and I got up. He slowly got to his knees, "I see you can actually fight." "Well yeah." I said in an obvious tone. He finally got on his feet. "This isn't over, the real fight has just begun." He smirked evilly.

~TIME BREAK~

Once we got out of the Black Dragon's Dojo, we all just walked home. "Milton go on ahead home I'll take care of Jack."Kim told Milton. He nodded then went to the direction of his house.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked me with worried eyes. "I'm fine, I just hurt my ribs." I slightly smiled to her. I winced in pain and wrapped my arm around my stomach. "C'mon, I'll help ya." Kim said wrapping her arms around my stomach trying to help me walk.

"Hey Jack?"

"What is it?"

"I.. Um... I'm sorry that I was mad at you before." She apologizes. "It's fine you don't have to apologize, it's not like we knew that I was cloned." We both chuckle then pain shoots through my body making me wince. Kim tries to help me up. I lift my head and our faces are close together. We stare into each other's eyes. I notice that we both start leaning in. Then she kissed me and I kissed her back. She then puts her hand on my shoulder gently pushing me away.

She leaves her hand on my shoulder with her head slightly down. "Sorry I...don't know why I did that." She mumbled.

"Kim?"

She lifts her head up facing me. Our eyes lock again. We start lean in again. Suddenly a phone goes off. I still stand there wanting to ignore it. "Are you gonna get that?" Kim whispers to me. I then frustratedly get my phone from my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Dude! Are you alright? Milton told me everything." I heard Jerry's voice say. "Oh hey Jerry...yeah I'm fine, but can I call you back later?" I ask him. He mumbles something in Spanish then hangs up.

Kim just stood there. "You want me to help you get home?" She asks with a small smile. I smile back at get and nod, and then the rest of the time we walked in science.

A/N: YAAY! That was such a cute moment. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it too. Well I'm done for now it's 3 in the morning XD Gotta go bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter so be prepared. I feel like the last chapter was really good and I feel proud of it :) so here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7: The Beginning Of The End

Jack's POV:

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I have so much pain in my body, so much stuff on my mind.

"This isn't over, the fight's just begun."

~We're still not finished fighting yet.~

"Once something is cloned in this machine, the clone becomes extremely dangerous."

~He's going to get stronger.~

"I'm sorry that I was mad at you before."

~What if Kim gets hurt?~

"Sorry I... Don't know why I did that."

~She kissed me... I kissed her back~

All these things float around in my head. All that's happened so far is just the beginning,

And it will soon come to an end.

~TIME BREAK~

Frank's POV:

Our plan is working great! Thanks to this cloning machine our dreams are coming true. Jack got kicked out of his dojo and I heard that Kim now hates him. Yay!

Suddenly, I see clone Jack walk out of Ty's office with Ty behind him. "What do you mean your done!?" Ty yelled at clone Jack.

"I'm saying I'm done with you guys, I don't have to use you anymore." Clone Jack replied with a blank expression. "But everything was going according to plan!" I added walking up to them. "Oh you didn't here! I fought Jack last night leaving him weak and him and Blondie are BFF's again." Clone Jack said to me. "What!?" I yelled. "Yeah so everything's going according to MY plan." He smirks. "What are you talking about?" Ty questioned.

"My plan was to destroy Jack, then get rid of you two and soon destroy everyone in this stupid town." Clone Jack says plainly, brushing himself off. "But I'm your master." Ty said in a sad tone. Clone Jack laughs, "You were never my master plus I have much more power than you two combined would ever have." He then walks toward the door. "No please don't go!" Ty pleaded getting on his knees. Clone Jack goes up to Ty and says, "You poor thing." Then he punches Ty right in the jaw.

"Put a sock in it will ya." Clone Jack added before leaving the dojo.

Now we ALL are in trouble!

Jack's POV:

I hear my phone buzz and I pull it out. It's a text message from Kim!

KIM: Come to the dojo it's an emergency!

I wonder what's going on? I should probably go if it's that important.

~TIME SKIPS BY~

I finally make it to the dojo. I see everyone and... TY AND FRANK?!

I go inside and everyone looks at me.

"AAAAHHH ITS THE CLONE!" Rudy screams. "Rudy it's the real Jack!" Kim tells Rudy. "Oh, sorry you guys just look so alike." Rudy says in relief. "So I'm guessing you and Milton told everyone about the clone." I told Kim. "No actually Ty and Frank told Rudy and Jerry." She corrected me. "So that's why they're here." I realized. Ty and Frank nodded.

"Yeah I made a clone machine and we cloned you by using a piece of your hair-" Frank explained but I cut him off saying, " MY HAIR!?" I yelled at him. I was about to go over there to punch Frank, but Kim stopped me. "Jack just let him finish. You can kill him later." I growled at her and Frank then he continued.

"As I was saying, we cloned Jack and planned to use the clone to get the real Jack kicked out of his dojo, but then we found out clone Jack was using us." Frank explained. "He also said he was going to destroy Seaford!" Ty added. Wow, this thing just doesn't know when to stop.

"You guys are still responsible for inventing an illegal cloning machine, though." Milton told Frank and Ty. They both nodded in guilt.

"Yo what are we supposed to do?" Jerry questioned.

"I'm going to give this jerk what he wanted, a fight." I stated to everyone, walking towards the door.

They all stopped me, I stopped with my back against them and my face facing the door. "Jack your still sore from your other fight." I heard Milton say. "He's going to get stronger." I heard Rudy say. "And you might not have enough strength to beat him." I heard Jerry say. "We don't want to lose you Jack." I finally heard Kim say. I then say something, still not facing them.

"I may be weak, he may be getting stronger, and I may not have enough strength to beat him...but I KNOW I have the strength to protect my family. And that's what I'm gonna do." And with that I walked straight out those doors.

A/N: that was a VERY inspirational ending, I tried to think of something inspirational and that's good right? Anyways I feel like this story is almost over but IDK. We'll bye for now! :)


End file.
